


The Weird Cemetery Boy

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderbending, fem!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!leo seeks Nico out at the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird Cemetery Boy

Leo looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, not her normal sweet innocent smile but the sly sideways grin she’d been practicing for the last half hour. She stepped back to check herself over one last time. The black jeans were really tight and the matching top showed more of her figure then she was used to. But that was the point. She laced up her knee-high boots to complete the outfit. Leo touched up her eyeliner and dropped it in her bag as she walked downstairs. She opened the front door quietly hoping her mom wouldn’t hear. Leo didn’t want to be questioned about where she was going or why she was dressed so out of character. She really wasn’t very good at lying, laughed too often make it convincing.

***

She made it to the church before the nerves hit. She’s only tripped a few times on her walk across town, impressive for her first time in heels she thought. So she took a deep breath and hobbled on, though because of bravery or stupidity she didn’t know.

***

Nico had been perched on the edge of a gravestone, dark stone wings sprouting out behind him making the boy look like an angel of death in his dark clothes. He was raising his cigarette to his mouth as a figure materialised from around the corner of the church. Nico could tell it was a girl, she was slim and long long legs. “Hey.” The boy said to the approaching figure.

“Hi.” Came the reply as a sideways grin appeared out of the shadows.

***

Leo knew she’d find the boy here, that’s why she’d come. Weeks ago she’d heard some girls talking about the goth guy who’d just started school. Leo had seen him a couple of times at school and wanted to get to know him better. It had seemed like they had a connection for the split seconds their eyes met across the hall. And, being a strong believer in love at first sight, she’d had to come and meet the _weird cemetery boy_.

***

Now standing in front of him she was really nervous. And she babbled when she was nervous, and this time it was really embarrassing. Leo began trying out all the terrible pickup lines she knew. I seem to be picking up some tough guy vibes from you, is it because you’re a thief, b _ecause you’ve stolen my heart. Is that a band t-shirt? I’m so blinded by your beauty that I can’t read it, can I try again in brail? You do you work at McDonalds because I’m lovin’ it. And then I’d know who they named the Mc Gorgeous after_

Then to Leo’s surprise Nico laughed and it was the most magnificent sound she’d ever heard. The musical sound resonated through the graveyard livening the place up.


End file.
